A Father's Gift
by Myrkr Ulfr
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Teddy and Victoire's blossoming romance along with a spanner or two thrown in the work during their first year apart
1. Chapter 1

CH1 Kings Cross Station

"EWWWWWWW GROSS!" exclaimed James as he bolted out of the compartment and down the corridor of the carriage. "She is my cousin, Ted that is gross"

Teddy sighed, "I am going to kill him at Christmas, Vi I really am this time."

"Don't worry Teddy leave him to us," said Victoire with a sly grin in response to Teddy's raise eyebrow, "he has a massive crush on Hailey. We will get him. We should go so I can say good bye to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny too."

"I guess, I have to get to training as well, I think Gawain only gave me the morning off as a favour to Harry." said Teddy taking Victoire by the hand.

As Teddy and Victoire appeared at the end of the carridge he could have sworn he heard James squeak in panic and he knew he had spilt the beans. Since Teddy had given over to Victoire's plan for revenge he decided to have a small bit of fun at James' expense, he turned back to Victoire kissing her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "I will try and get off for Hogsmeade."

"You better."

Hopping off the train Teddy turned and bowed to Victoire, as if she was a princess sending every girl around into fits of giggles or gasps of glee and every boy over fifteen scowling wondering how they could pip that. As he stood back up and turned to give James a little scare that he deserved. He walked head first in to Bill Weasley's chest. "Er, sorry Mr Weasley, I, I…"

"Bill, please, Mr Weasley is my father." Bill said with a broad grim

"Er, yes sir, er Bill" stammered Teddy as his hair went red to match his cheeks. Teddy mannerisms around Victoire's parents had changed two years ago in his final year at Hogwarts once he had finally got up the courage to ask Victoire out to Hogsmeade. Like his godfather Teddy had taken a long time, almost too long to realize that the girl for him had been right in front of him the whole time.

"Well Teddy, er Ted, which do you prefer Ted or Teddy? Quizzed Bill..

"Umm Ted, is good."

"OK, Ted I have noticed things seem to have changed between my little Viccy and yourself, and while I trust you to be honourable with my babygirl. I was a young once and I too remember what it was like as a young man interested in girls and having them interested in me. Though from that last display it appears not as many as you, however, back on track this is my daughter's heart we are talking about it is not a matter to be taken lightly."

"Er, y-y-y-es sir, er um, Bill," Teddy squeaked, hoping for a way to by swallowed up, before steeling himself and lifting his gaze to look in to Bill's eyes and for the first time truly see the scare across his face from his fight with Fenir Greyback all those years ago. "Sir, I promise you I have no intension of doing anything to hurt Vi, in anyway."

"Brilliant! Just what I like to hear." Bill exclaimed slapping Teddy on the shoulder while grinning widely.

"Bill Weasley – William!" shrieked both Fleur and Ginny at the same time scowling at Bill both in their finest rendition of Molly Weasley, "If I find you have been berating Teddy for both his and your daughter's affections for each other, well I will…" with that Bill had whipped his hand from Teddy's shoulder to cover his own face praying she sister would not do what he feared most. This reaction was met with howls of ruckus laughter from every Weasley and Potter still standing on the platform.

Teddy, however, had not noticed he was still considering the man's scar they shared a bond one he had not thought of before. That scar held a curse, well that is how most people looked upon it. While Bill Weasley did not suffer full effects of being scared by a werewolf, he did desire his meat bloody and his temper was known to flare with the lunar cycle. That scar had been given to Bill by the same werewolf that had bestowed the curse of being a werewolf upon Teddy's father Remus John Lupin, while Teddy in his nineteen years of life had never changed or felt really any different at the full moon. Even with this as the case this had not the stopped the bigotry that Teddy had faced through he life as the son of a werewolf, he sometimes wondered where he would be if it was not for his godfather and the Weasley's. He may never gone to Hogwarts, never joined the Aurors, never have known how to love and be loved.

"_Hey Freakboy!" taunted Edgar Bletchley__. "So the only way you can get a girlfriend is scrap the barrel and hang around with a Weasley."_

_Teddy stopped clenching his fists, he turned to face the__Slytherin Keeper. "You What?"_

"_What you going to do freak boy, change your hair colour on me? Oooh scary."_

"_Teddy no he is not worth it." Victoire begged as she jump in front of Teddy, "Please ignore him."_

"_No Vi, nobody's allowed to talk about you like that."_

"_No Teddy I don't care, plus he is bigger than you, you could get hurt." Victoire was now pushing against Teddy's chest to try and stop him from fronting up to the much bigger teen. As Victiore was saying this Teddy started to change firstly his hair lost all its usual vivid colour and was now almost ash grey, and his eyes lost all their warmth. _

"_Oooh freaky you changed your hair I am so scared." What Bletchley hadn't noticed was that Teddy had also changed physically, he had grown at least 4 inches in hieght and he was getting stronger, Victoire was now having trouble holding him back. " Hey lucky your little girlfriend is protecting you otherwise…"_

_Just then the rest of the Gyrffindor Quiditch team rounded the corner and Victoire saw her chance calling to James Woods the Gryffindor Keeper and Captain" James HELP!" In a flash the entire team was now struggling to holding Teddy back._

"_Hey Bletchley, sod off you prat, your Beaters aren't here to protect you now." Ordered Woods, at that Bletchley turned on his heel and strode of laughing to himself._

_Thanking her fellow Gryffindors Victoire turned back to Teddy worried she pleaded with him. "Teddy, please look at me…" but there was no response," PLEASE TEDDY COME BACK TO ME!" she now screamed pounding his chest. Slowly Teddy's eyes warmed as he looked down at Victoire. It was only then that the group really took in Teddy's change of appearance._

"_Merlin's Beard Lupin, when did you bulk up like this?" Flattered the team's two female chasers, their comments caused Teddy to blush all the was to the tip of his hair causing everyone to laugh except Victoire and Teddy. While she knew the two fith year girls were not interested in Teddy that way, she did not like touching the boy she felt was destined to be hers._

_Victoire was brought back to the real world when she heard Teddy speak. " Sorry Vi, its just that you are…" Teddy struggled to finsh what he was saying," er, ah, and I promised your mum and dad I would make sure you were ok." He smiled sheepishly._

"_And the rest Lupin", joked Woods._

"_Drop it Woods," Scolded Jody Spinnet, one of the two fifth year chasers." And Victoire you are always welcome to hang out with us, just ignore Woods we do." With that she blew a kiss at James Woods, who was faining hurt and the girls guided Vitoire up to the Common Room "Don't worry," Jody whispered to Victoire, "James will look after Teddy, he won't let anything happen to his star Seeker."_

"Ah Lupin," said Gawain in his usual stern guff voice, "just who I was looking for the boss wants a word, what have you done this time?" cracking a slight smile at the end. Snapping Teddy out of his daze it was late Thursday afternoon he had only seen Victoire off on the Express on the Monday and he missed her deeply, he missed everything about her. As Teddy lazily got up from his chair and started to drag his feet to Harry's office he was again snapped out of his daze as Gawain barked, "Now, don't keep the man waiting!"

A couple of minutes later Teddy was standing outside Harry's office door raising his hand to knock he took one last deep breathe, but even before his knuckles rapt on the door it swung open and Harry met Teddy face to face grinning. Though something was not right his eyes, Teddy knew that Harry's eyes where saying something else.

"Good you are here, lets go to the training hall. I have some things to discuss with you and I think I like my office the way it is."

"But, wha…" spluttered Teddy

"Ah, Gawain I am going to the Training Hall and I do not, I repeat do not want to be disturbed. Any problems you can not deal with yourself go to Ron or the Minister if you must, but until I come out I do not want to know, GOT IT?" barked Harry, with Teddy in tow.

"Man I don't know what Lupin has done but he is in for it" stated Dawlish with a quizzical look to Gawain over his own cubical.

On entering the training hall Teddy stopped dead in his tracks it was bare, just the duelling platform in the middle of the room and padding all around the walls. It was only ever like this for the real wet behind the ear rookies, and that was to protect their trainers more than themselves from the wild curses and jinxes they threw before they could really control themselves. Though it had never been like this for Teddy, Harry made sure of that. This had always puzzled Gawain, as much as Harry refusing to take on Teddy's training. Even though all Harry ever wanted was to see Teddy succeed, he wanted him to be seen as having done it himself not ride on the coat tails of his godfather.

"Come on Teddy, first up tea or butterbeer? Come and sit down we have something to discuss…" Harry said as he gestured to the middle of the duelling platform.

"Um Er Tea, Sir…" Teddy croaked weakly, he knew something was up firstly Harry had wanted to meet with him, but not in his office. What was with that he thought, and now a casual drink.

"Relax Teddy this is not a work related discussion, oh Merlin I wish your father was here, he was always so much better at this kind of thing…" Harry sighed as he poured to cups of piping hot tea, "however he is not and as your godfather, this task has fallen to me, and yes why I have brought you here will become apparent soon enough. So Teddy, I have been made aware that you and Bill have had a chat in regards to your intentions with Vi, is that correct?" Teddy just nodded "Good right, and did he seem happy with your response?" Teddy nodded again, "OK, now this is where I come in, Bill has further concerns…" Teddy looked up in shock, "don't worry he is now suffering the full wraith of all the Weasley women including Hermione, Fleur and your Grandmother. However, I still feel I should at least voice his concerns to you, while he is being a git about this his thoughts are only for the well being of his daughter."

"Is this abou…"

"Teddy let me finish…" Harry cut in.

"Harry, NO is this about my father?" Snapped Teddy getting up to leave.

"Teddy, you can not leave."

"Just watch me I will show him!" Teddy snarled back not noticing the change. Harry had expected this he had seen it before in Teddy but not since he left Hogwarts.

"You can't I have place locking charms on the room and until I release them we can not leave. Did you notice anything as you entered the room?" Teddy just dropped his head yes he had but he thought it was just that the room was empty. "Good you did that is the sign that you have passed through the barrier, by the time you feel it, it is too late you are trapped. Now please come and sit back down."

As Teddy drop back to the ground Harry passed him another cup of tea and began to sip at his own, after a couple of minutes in relative silence. Harry sighed and began again, "Right as I was saying, first lets get a few things out in the open. One your Grandmother and every female member of the family has taken Bill to task on the discussion in regards to Bills concerns about you, if you must know a little bird must have let it slip" Harry said with a wink. "Two, unfortunately Ron found out as well so be prepared for a ribbing tomorrow morning in the office and please take it light heartedly, I would rather not scrape my best mate and brother-in-law off the walls, Three with Gawain's consent, well I did not give him much choice you are training with me every second weekend and Four I am sorry but you will not be able to make Hogsmeade in October. Yes I know you wanted to go but Gawain had scheduled your exams for the same day and it is not my place to make him move them. Any questions so far?"

"No sir" Teddy said with a dejected tone, as his shoulders slumped even lower at the last statement.

"Well then on to the next phase of our little chat here and I hope you have not resigned yourself into full depression there. I need you to have that spark I just saw a couple of minutes ago," with that Teddy lifted his head and shoulders slightly. "Yes Teddy the reason I brought you in here was to allow to vent and with the only person I felt comfortable to allow you to vent at." Teddy looked around dumbfounded and then back to Harry, " Yes Teddy, me. Simple rules up to level three curses, jinxes and charms, no use of objects and tap out to end. Alright?" Teddy nodded "Good just remember use your anger and frustration, don't let it use you."

"Very Zen Harry." Smirked Teddy, knowing full well where Harry's last piece of advice had come from, the book on Harry's desk at home the latest birthday present from Hermione. Teddy loved Harry's library at home and only Hermione's was better.

"I know, I will lend you the book if you want." Harry said with a sly grin.

Almost four hours later Harry and Teddy staggered out of the training hall not too worse for wear just a couple a bruises. "Feeling better Teddy?

"Yeah." Returning Harry's earlier sly grin, as he collapsed into the chair across from Harry's desk. A second later with a rushed knock at the door.

"Come in Gawain." Harry called as he winked to Teddy.

"Thank Merlin you are here the Minister is not happy with you, his Office is currently over run and…" Gawain said in a paniced tone, that Teddy had never heard from his trainer

"Tell them to come down, Teddy is here and he is fine" Harry said as he cut across the senior auror. "Oh and Gawain, just think they will all be in your office next time if you fail Teddy on his exams, and neither Kingsley or I will be there to protect you." Harry chuckled, and Teddy joined in seeing the panic flood his trainer's eyes.

"Harry wha…"started Teddy as the office door burst open with Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks leading the way followed by Fleur, Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry James Potter, what in Merlin's name have you been doing with Teddy for the last four hours?" Molly and Andromeda both demanded in chorus.

"Oh, you know," Harry stated calmly winking to Teddy, "just my duty as his godfather."

"Yeah" chimed Teddy, causing all the women to do a double take as they had not noticed him in their fury to berate Harry.

"Teddy, the day is almost done go let them fuss over you, I will see you at diner, ok?"

"Sure Harry" called Teddy as he was dragged from the office. Leaving Harry and Ginny behind, as she leant again his desk Ginny cocked her head to the side.

"So what did you do?"

"Told him the truth, gave him the facts and let him vent," Harry calmly said, "by the way where is that brother-in-law of mine? I expected him to hold you all back not let you get to Kinsley"

"From what Gawain told me he did a bunk at the first sound of Mum's voice the wuss."

"Well you go fuss over Teddy with the rest of the family and I see you at diner"

Ginny nodded Kissed Harry on the cheek and turned to leave, "Teddy is lucky to have you Harry you know that."


	2. Chapter 2

CH2 A New Direction

CH2 A New Direction

"Good Morning All, I hope we are all rested and ready for work…" started Ron, he always liked a good joke and finally seen a chance at revenge on Teddy.

"Get on with it Weasley!" called one of the snr aurors from the back of the room.

"Well yes ah er… " spluttered Ron, before regaining his composure, "the reason I have called you here this morning is a issue has been raised by a parent, no less" Teddy was now trying to sink further into his chair, "of a student from Hogwarts of one of our ranks fraternising with the students on the Hogwarts Express. As I am sure you are all aware we are the elite of the e…"

"Jealous are we Weasley?" called out another auror from the back

"Ah Er" spluttered Ron again

"I am sure our Young Cassanova can see if she has an older sister for you Weasley" taunted another from the back.

"She is my Niece you ah…" blasted Ron, who face was now bright red.

"And yes I am sure everyone would love to know you asked her mother to the Yule Ball in our fourth year at Hogwarts" interjected Harry as he entered the room.

"Ah" was all Ron could get out

"You did what with Vi's mum?" Blurted out Teddy. As the room burst out into howls of ruckus laughter.

"Good one Teddy now they all now it was you Ron was talking about" Harry said slapping Teddy on the back as he walked past.

"Well at least they are all goading Ron at the moment," Teddy exclaimed forgetting his own embarrassment of mere seconds ago, "look at Ron's face, he really can go redder than his own hair."

"Just you wait Hermione is not going to forgive me for this one every time I let Ron make a fool of himself in the office it is my fault, I guess you are my defence. I hope it works this time" Harry chuckled walking off to his own office to wade through his mountain off paper work.

Victoire's eyes were red raw and dry, she could not cry anymore. She had not left the seventh years girl's dorm in the Gryffindor Tower since she ran out of the Great Hall at breakfast, having received Teddy's letter telling her he could not make it to Hogsmeade next weekend. While she was disappointed that he would not be there, what hurt was he had known for more than a month and not bothered to tell her, he had written to her before but at the time they just seem like normal boy letters nothing overly flowery. Just hi, hows everything going, I miss you, hows school, training is good, how is quidditch, hope to see you soon… a standard boy letter, but the more she thought on it now more she noticed the tone had been sadder in the latter letters, he had been struggling on how to tell her. Her heart broke again she had been hurting all day and angry at Teddy about not coming to see her next weekend when she shouldn't have been it was not his fault, it was his second last set of exams, ever since Victoire could remember Teddy wanted to be an Auror like his mother and his godfather he idolised his godfather, Harry was his hero. Victoire knew Teddy would go to the ends of the earth for two reasons, to pay back what Harry had done for him and his Grandmother and for her, well this morning she doubted the second but her resolve was slowly returning to her.

Now Victoire was just furious at her father, how dare he do and think what he did about the boy, no man she loved. She had always loved him, it just took him longer to realise he felt the same about her, longer than she would have liked but he was a boy. How could her father judge Teddy on his father being a werewolf. He had know Remus and had know Teddy since he was born. Teddy had never appeared to suffer from any of the effects of his fathers curse. In fact neither had she herself as her father himself suffered somewhat from the curse, not as bad as Remus but he did suffer. Could this have been his reasoning, maybe, no it did not matter her father should have known better that to judge Teddy for that, there was nothing wrong with Teddy was the most popular boy in school when he was there, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and the best seeker Gryffindor had, had since both her aunt and uncle, he had, had offers to play by no less than five pro teams, but had chosen follow the same path as his godfather, he had chosen a noble path… and with that thought steeling herself taking a deep breathe, and by no means least he was her boyfriend.

Finally feeling a bit more like herself she was snapped back to the real world by a faint knock at the door, a a small creek as two heads popped through the gap. "Hey Viccy, its Sarah and Hailey… can we come in?" whispered Hailey.

"Sure," Victoire hoarsely replied, she had not spoken all day. "What time is it?" It was as if on cue her stomach rumbled loud enough for all three girls to hear.

"After dinner, Viccy, sorry" sighed Sarah " though, we have something for you, well it is from your cousin. I don't know if he is brave or thick, he was going to duel a couple of seventh years in order to save this for you and then he wanted to deliver it himself. Before we told him after all his effort he would wear it first."

"Does he have a crush on you Viccy?" joked Hailey

"Nah, let me guess was it was James?" both girls slyly nodded, "he hero worships Teddy. For him the idea that Teddy finding out he valiantly defended my honour is all he wants. Besides I know who he has a crush on." Winking at Hailey.

"EWWWW GROSS!!" Gasped Hailey whipping her hands over her mouth, as the other two girls fell off the bed in laughter. "He is only a second year."

"Well he isn't ugly…" Sarah said with a wry smile, causing the two girls to gasp in shock, "and besides, did you see his dad at the station, he is hot!"

"EWWWWW Double GROSS!!" chimed Victoire "He is my uncle, plus he is old," this sent the girls all into another fit of laughter. "Well now that two have got me smiling again I am starved, what did James rescue for me?"

"Just this…" Sarah pulled out a treacle tart, "I'm afraid, a Maple Treacle Tart."

"Oh…" sighed Victoire "that's Teddy's favourite."

"Oh, Viccy…"

"No give it here, if I can't have him next week. I'll have his food." She chuckled eating with more gusto than her friends had ever seen before.

"Save us some Vic." Protested both girls.

"James got Teddy's favourite desert just for me" said Victoire with a impish grin as she stuck her tongue out at her friends.

"Ready to go Teddy?"

"Sure thing Harry." Chimed Teddy standing up from his cubicle as Harry had exited his own office. "Where to this weekend?"

"Home"

"Wha…" gaped Teddy.

"Well, first off I want some dinner and my lovely wife's company, plus there is a little nine year old firebrand complaining she never gets to she her favourite Auror, and Merlin help me if she does not get what she wants. After she is in bed it will be off to Berneray for us. I hope you are hungry I think Ginny has cooked up a feast for you. For some reason she seems to think I starve you on these training weekends."

"Harry if I did not know any better I would be siding with Ginny on that one."

After weeks of training, some of which in places Teddy could not understand, and this was one of those times, but even more so. They had spent the entire weekend on an isle off the west coast of Scotland with Teddy practicing his tracking, but not with the use of any charms he had ever been taught this was more a muggle form of tracking by using his physical senses. This was something Teddy had really excelled at right from the beginning, although there were charms one could use to heighten the senses, Teddy found he really if ever needed to use them in fact the times he had used them he found they had been more of a hindrance than any help.

It was now there final morning on the bone chilling isle, at four in the morning it was still pitch black, as was the case at every training weekend they travelled light, actually light was not the word for it. They carried just enough freeze-dried muggle military rations for two days, the clothes on their backs and their wands. Teddy could not stand the food but he new its use, it was energy nothing more when you are out on a mission you need energy not a full 'Molly Weasley Feast'. While forcing down his rehydrated stew if you could call it that Teddy chuckled silently to himself, how ever did his godfather's best friend and fellow auror survive fieldwork.

"So Teddy…" Harry started while looking despondently into his own sachet of food, "I guess you are still wondering what all this extra training I have been doing with you is in aid of?" Harry paused waiting for some sort of response, Teddy just nodded. "I am sure Gawain has told you that with the way you have performed through your exams we have decided to fastrack you through the final stages." At this statement Teddy looked up wide eyed. "No ok well, we, no I have. Since you have passed all of your exams with flying colours, even out performed me on some occasions and no I will not tell you which. Your final practical exam is scheduled for three weeks time, it will start on Friday evening and you will have until midnight to apprehend your quary. You will only be able to take the minimum you need to survive, you must ascertain, track and catch your prey with the least disruption to the environment surrounding you if possible. Any Questions?" Teddy just shook his head, and Harry paused to regroup himself. "I want you to have a break over the next couple of week though," with that statement Teddy's eyes lit up, Hogsmeade was in two weeks hopefully he could do something to make it up to Victoire for missing the last one, "because I have planned a practice for you the weekend before." Teddy's stomach lurched, just has Teddy opened his mouth, Harry was not sure if it was to complain or throw up. "Ah and before you protest about it being unfair, don't worry your prac is outside Hogsmeade on the Sunday, and I have arranged a room at the Hogs Head for you with Aberforth for the weekend. So you get to see Victoire for the whole day on Saturday."

Teddy could not believe it he was floating on cloud nine, he was going to be in Hogsmeade in under two weeks and get to see Victoire again, since they started seeing going out this had been the longest they had gone without seeing each other. Popping Teddy's bubble with a cough. "There are a couple of rules you can not take her up to your room, Bill would skin us both for that and if I do not have a happy niece at Christmas Dinner…" Harry paused for dramatic effect, " remember who assigns jobs back in the office, I will have you chasing every dungbomb happy twelve year old witch and wizard across the whole of Great Britain." Teddy's lip began to curl. "And don't think I won't!" Harry retorted with a laugh.

In a more jovial and lighter mood than he had been for the last month Teddy turned towards Harry, "I know its purpose, but Harry please can we go somewhere and get some real food, rather than this…" Teddy paused as the pair looked to each other. They had just heard the sound of a foot crunching the freshly fallen snow, lifting his head towards the sky while cocking it slightly to one side Teddy breathed in deeply through is nose.

"How many, distance and where from?" Harry questioned looking at to Teddy.

"One, I would say 60 yards, behind me and … and it's Bill" Teddy stated resolutely, as he raised from his squat pulling the hood of he cloak over his head and turned leaping up into the lower branches of the fur tree that had camped next to for shelter. Harry was not sure if his last action was because Teddy still felt betrayed by Victoire's father or if he was following his auror training either way Teddy did not want Bill to see him. So Harry got comfortable and waited for Bill to arrive, this took a fair few minutes as the snowfall from the night before was quite heavy.

Teddy squatted motionless in the branches above Harry looking down. Bill was no threat, he was in fact Victoire's father but Teddy was still angry with Bill for what he had implied about Teddy's own father. A man who had indeed been Bill's friend. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself, as if by magic one of the cloaks silver threads glinted in the scarce winter light, this cloak was one of Teddy's most prized possessions. This cloak had history, Victoire had given it to Teddy the first Christmas they had officially been an item, however it did not end there it had belonged to Victoire's grandfather when he was Teddy's age and in fact been in the Delacoure Family for generations. To the everday witch or wizard it look to be a heavy travelling cloak nothing really that special, but that could not have been further from the truth not only would it keep the wearer warm in the coldest winter or cool on the hottest day, when the wearer desired it could conceal them in plain sight. Unlike Harry's invisibility cloak with which you completely disappeared from view this cloak just tricked the mind into thinking there was nothing there.

"Morning Bill," Harry called without looking up as Bill round the last tree coming into view, Bill just froze.

"How did you know it was me?" Bill asked quizzically.

"We've known for a while you were here."

"We? Is Teddy here?"

"Yes Teddy's around, he let you know if he wants you too."

"I could say you have taught him to well Harry."

"Not really Bill it is his own talent and gifts…" Harry paused to allow his last statement to sink in, " what can I do for you Bill? I dare say you did not come to seek us out on an island ravaged by the Atlantic for a social call. Or have you come seeking one of us in particular?"

"Well, er yes, I …"

"Bill as I said, Teddy is around and I can tell you for sure he is listening."

"Thanks Harry, as I am sure you are aware I have been doing a lot of soul searching. Spurred on by a few very angry witches I might add…"

"I have to say I think you got off lightly when I saw Ginny's reaction, and I now your mother would have been the same."

"Yes well, worse actually. Not to mention Victoire, she still has not spoken to me and Fleur, her mother as well as Andromeda. I am surprised I am still in one piece. Fleur was going to kick me out until I saw sense and Mum wouldn't let me move back to the Burrow." Bill said with a sad chuckle.

"Well that is true, I have to say as you know I have seen and suffered some of the darkest acts that a man can endure, and when Remus and Tonks put Teddy in my charge I swore I would protect him from the pain and suffering both his father and I had suffered at the hands of close minded people. So you are lucky I had taken an oath when I became an auror," with that open statement Bill stepped back in sudden realisation, " because part of me wanted to do things to you that would have left you begging for the dementor's kiss." Bill gasped dropping to his knees. "Bill relax." Harry's lip starting to curl into a smile, "did I ever tell you the most important lesson Sirius taught me?"

"No"

All of a sudden Bill could have sworn he felt the earth shake, lunging forward towards Harry while reaching into his robes for his wand and twisting to look behind him, nothing.

"Relax" Harry said in a calm soothing tone, placing his hand onto his brother-in-law's shoulder.

"What the…" stammered Bill, in shock at the vision that seem to fade into existence out of thin air.

"Remember I told you he would show himself to you if he chose to."

Teddy had landed mere inches behind Bill, standing up tall and proud as he removed the hood of is cloak. Bill noticed while this was Teddy it was not the same Teddy that that got him into a lot of trouble with every woman in his family. He was not the turquoise haired teenage boy who his daughter cooed after, he was different his hair was an Ashen Silver Blonde, it was that of Teddy's father and his eyes they too were different not their usual warm soulful pale grey, they where black as the night and a blaze with something that disturbed Bill to his core. However, just has Bill had noticed that feeling on looking into Teddy's eyes they changed back into that same soulful grey Bill had remembered.

"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters we all have light and dark inside of us, what matters is the part we choose to act on." Recited Teddy in an almost whisper that chilled Bill to the bone. Pushing his fingers through his hair roughing it up making it go his usual shocking turquoise. "That and live life to the full, enjoy yourself and don't get yourself locked up in a house, it's no fun."

"To true," chimed Harry, pushing Bill to his feet and stepping past him to slap Teddy on the shoulder. "Didn't I tell you, that is not a way to impress a future father-in-law" causing Teddy to blush all the way to the tips of his hair, "beside you almost gave Bill a heart attack." Harry turned back to Bill and all three started to laugh. After a few minutes Harry looked to Bill, "Bill you where saying?"

"Ah, Er yeah. As I said I have been doing some soul searching, Teddy I am sorry for everything that I said to you I was wrong. I hope you can understand it was a foolish father's worry for his daughter's safety and happiness?"

"I do, sir. I hope you know I would be willing give myself in order to protect Vi?"

"Teddy I have always known that, in fact I have known that about you since you were at least three. You have always given your all to my baby girl. Which is why I have really come here Teddy, do you remember that you told me that you even one day saw yourself asking Victoire to marry you?" Teddy nodded. " Teddy as Victoire's father if you still wish to do that I give you my consent." Teddy's eyes brightened, as he looked from Bill and back to Harry. "Just please, take your time about things. Don't go head long into it like my sister and your godfather did," It was Harry's turn to blush, as Teddy went to open his mouth to claim his love for Victoire, "I know you love her Teddy. All I ask is that you both enjoy your youth."

"Well I guess that is going to be it for training, I can see your focus is going to some where else Teddy…." Harry joked. "I am sure you have somethings to sort out over the next fortnight, but Teddy remember what I told you. Now go."

"Thanks Harry…" turning to Bill smiling, "tell Ginny and Lily I will see them at dinner, Bill you and Fleur will come too won't you?" Teddy then apprarated on the spot. He had a lot to organise over the next two weeks in order to make sure Victoire was going to come to Hogsmeade. Though he wanted it to be special.

"Fortnight?" Bill looked at Harry quizzically. "What is going on Harry?"

"You mean apart from Teddy's prep for his final exams?" Harry smiled impishly at his brother-in-law.

"Yes Harry, isn't that the Hogsmeade weekend before Victoire comes home, for Chirstmas?"

"Ah well yes it is that too, Gawain is going to be holding Teddy's prep near Hogsmeade, Teddy will be staying at the Hogs Head for the weekend and before you stress I have told him no visitors to his room" Harry winked, " and Abeforth will be keeping an eye on everything for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Ch3

Sitting in the Great Hall it was the Monday before the final Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, and James was eagerly tucking into a big plate of sausages, bacon and eggs. When the owls started to fly in to deliver the morning mail. As James looked up he was startled to see his father's two owls both flying through the window closely followed by Teddy's own owl, all three together it seemed to puzzle James for a second in the past they had always grouped their letters together. Then James saw that his father's black eagle owl was carrying some sort of bag, and Teddy's owl had broke off formation and was looking for someone, James knew who straight away she was looking for Victoire. Just as someone opened the doors to the Great Hall and Teddy's owl flew out to find Victoire, the other two owls landed in front of James. It was then that James recognised the bag it was Teddy's, well it had belonged to Harry when he was at Hogwarts and Harry had given it to Teddy when he was thirteen. The other owl had letter for everyone, himself from his parents and Teddy, one for Albus, as well as, one for his cousin Rose from his aunt and uncle. Grabbing two sausages off the plater in front of him James fed the two family owls who both give deep dignified hoots and then flew off, James turn his attention to the mail. Why had Teddy sent his rucksack? Puzzled James decided to read Teddy's letter first.

_Dear James,_

_Hi There, how has your second year at school been going? Good I hope?_

_I guess you are wondering why I have sent you my rucksack? Inside are a few things that I would like you to give to Vi for me… however, I want it done in a covert romantic sort of way. Yes I know I am asking you to do my dirty work for me. I am thinking you are going to need to get some female help with this as I know and I think you may well be aware as a boy you can not enter the girls dorms._

_If you do this for me I will make it worth your while, in fact since I know you have always admired that rucksack with it having belonged to your dad and it having been on many adventures with both him and myself please consider it as first payment._

_Teddy R. Lupin_

_PS there is a two big blocks of Honeydukes Chocolate in the front pocket, think of them as second payment. _

Wow was all James could think he was dumbfounded, how was he going to help Teddy and as if on cue the doors to the Great Hall swung open again. Only this time in walked the three most popular girls in Hogwarts, any boy well those in Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would give their right arm to go on a date with one of these three girls. It was Sarah, Hailey and Victoire, James sighed ever since the summer he had, had a crush on Hailey she was one of his cousins best friends. In a flash of brilliance it came to him Victoire's two best friends could help they both knew how Teddy and Victoire felt for each other. Jumping up from the table James had to think fast, he slung the rucksack over this shoulder and ran down to meet his cousin before she could sit down.

Skidding to a halt in front of his cousin James panted slightly, "Hi Vic, was that Teddy's owl I saw? Did she find you?"

"Yeah, it was her." Victoire trailed off wistfully, "she found me." If James didn't know any better he would have said that hi cousin was glowing.

Oh good, er um Sarah can I have a word with you? Please." James was starting to turn a slight shade of pink, he hoped he would not blow it and that she would just say yes.

"Er…" stalled Sarah, looking towards her friends and back to James, "Sure, now?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Can we talk outside?" James questioned as his headed towards the main doors, not giving Sarah a chance to say no.

After Sarah had left, the two remaining girls turned to each other and began to chuckle quietly. "Well that was weird." Said Victoire.

"Yeah…" chuckled Hailey. A split second later with her eyes narrowing as she leaned toward Victoire, "I thought you said he had a crush on me?

Victoire suddenly burst out laughing, "Oh Hailey, that's funny…" pausing to take a breathe, "he did, does, you're not jealous are you?"

"NO!" Hailey hissed.

Later that night everyone was sitting in the common room, James was sitting in front of the fire lazily reading the latest 'Quidditch Monthly' chuckling occasionally out loud, especially at the article on the Hogwarts best players and where are they now. On the other side of the room Hailey was quizzing her friend on what she had been getting up to with James.

"I am tell you Hailey it is nothing like that…"Sarah protested, Hailey just nodded her head in a manner that said that she did not believe her, "if you must know he wanted to know what your favourite things were, he wanted to get you a Christmas present." Hailey started to blush and out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw James blushing too, in stirring her friend she seemed to have let the whole common room know that James liked Hailey. She thought she would have to apologise to him later. Sarah had yet to fill Hailey in on the plan to help James for Teddy, it was hard with Victoire around.

"Well I don't think I am going to get anymore of this essay done tonight" sighed Victoire, "what about you, shall we go to bed."

Hailey sighed, but before she could answer Sarah got in first. "Not yet Vic but we will but soon."

"OK don't be too long or I might be asleep" with that Victoire waved good night to her friends and climbed the stairs to their dorm. As she got to the stairs, Sarah leant over to Hailey and started to explain the plans. The girls waited five minutes and then followed their friend up to their dorm, when they got heard a quiet whimper come from behind the curtains of Victoire's bed.

"Viccy whats wrong?" whipered Sarah.

"OH nothing, its just…"

"Viccy why are you crying?" started Hailey.

"OH, I am not really honest." Said Victoire pulling her curtains back. "Its just when I got up here, there was this on my pillow." said Victoire holding out the rose.

"A rose?" queried Hailey.

"Its not just any rose, I don't know how it got here but I was given this rose when I was four years old. By my then best friend, he gave it to me for Valetine's Day." Hailey's eyes widened as she put two and two together, this is what Sarah had just told her about. "This rose came from a bush at his grandmothers house, it was planted to commemorate his mother's life."

It was Sunday morning and the old Shift Clock in the Tonk's Cottage had just struck Eleven as Teddy came bounding out of his room bustling to head off to the Burrow, he always loved going to the Weasley's for Sunday dinners.

"Stop right there," Andromeda told her hyperactive grandson, "let me fix your hair it is all over the place."

"Oh Nan" Teddy sighed. Andromeda Tonks had after much determination and many years given up on her daughters wild hypercoloured hair, however, she was yet willing to give up on taming Teddy's. Though after fussing over a squirming six year old and having no success at all she gave up for today.

"So Teddy it is Valentines Day today, did you want to take a gift with you for Victoire? I think she might like to receive a present form a charming young man." Cooed Andromeda

"Ewwww Nan, that's mushy stuff." Replied Teddy sticking his tongue out in a fake gagging motion. While Teddy verbalised his dislike to the idea of taking a gift for his friend, part of him did in fact like the idea if only he knew what to give her.

"OK OK if you insist." Andromeda sighed. Just as Andromeda had finished packing everything they where going to need, she noticed she saw Teddy out in the garden looking at the rose bush that she had planted as a memorial to her daughter. Putting everything down she walked out to join him.

Placing her hands on his shoulders. " Are you OK?" she asked.

"Look Nan." He said pointing to the rose bush. "Its got a flower." Teddy was right there was a bloom on the bush in fact there was quite a few buds on the bush but this was the first flower to have appeared on the bush since it had been planted. "Um Nan, can I … um can I give it to Vi?"

Andromeda sighed, with tears welling up in her eyes she looked from the single bloom down to Teddy. Who on seeing her crying was about to apologise, but before he could splutter out sorry. "No, No Teddy its fine. Yes you can give that rose to Victoire, I think it would be a lovely gift." She smiled down at Teddy tears still falling from her eyes. "Why don't I put a charm on it for you too, one so it will never wilt and look as beautiful as the today, forever?"

Teddy's eyes lit up. "Can you Nan, wow that's brilliant."

The next morning Victoire had woken up unprecedentedly early and gone to bathroom to get ready. Hailey saw this as their chance with Sarah acting as a lookout to make sure Victoire did not come back to early, she placed the next present from Teddy on her pillow. While the girls did not realize the entire meaning of the rose, it is that, a rose, a beautiful flower, but this present was odd. A worn and thread-bare old stuff toy, a small wolf it looked like a baby's toy. Having succeeded both girls headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead, as they were brushing their teeth there was a gasp closely followed by squeals of delight.

As Sarah and Hailey rounded the corner from the bathroom back into their bedroom they came to a crashing halt, running into to Victoire. All three girls shook their heads as they sat on the cold hard floor slightly dazed, and then both Sarah and Hailey stared dumfounded at their friend as they realized she was quietly giggling to herself and clutching the little toy wolf to her chest.

Snapping Victoire out of her daydream Hailey cleared her throat, "Um, Vic, are you alright? We heard a squeal and thought something might be wrong, you seemed a bit um, off last night."

"Oh, um wrong, no nothings wrong, in fact everythings is well…" Victoire paused, " actually I…" pausing again, "did either of you have anything to do with all this?"

"Er, No." Stammered Sarah. "Anything to do with what? Viccy what is that you are holding?"

"This is Wuff." Stated Victoire holding out the old toy with pride. "A certain young boy, I know used to take him everywhere with him. He never went anywhere without him, that was until he was five," said Victoire dreamily, "one day I fell over and hurt my knee, and he left Wuff here with me to look after me and make me feel better while he went and got help."

All three girls sighed in harmony.

"How romantic," chimed Hailey. "But why do you think we have anything to do with this? And why are you so ecstatic?"

"Because Teddy is up to something," beamed Victoire, "and we all know boys can not get in here, so it is not my little cousin James all by himself, and yesterday I saw him with his dad's old rucksack, well it was Teddy's last." Eyeballing her two best friends with a mischievous glint in her eye, "And with your little burst of jealousy and James wanting to talk to Sarah yesterday."

Hailey started to splutter in protest as Sarah retorted. "I told you what that was about, James wanted to buy Hailey a present."

"Sure girls and I came down in the last shower…" with that all three girls burst into fits of laughter, and then proceeded to finish getting ready for breakfast. As they left the seventh year girls dorm Victoire grabbed Wuff and attached him to her satchel bag and with that they all headed to the Great Hall.

The rest of the week had been like a dream for Victoire, the presents from Teddy, though her friends still denied any knowledge of them she know they had been involved in their delivery and now Hogsmeade in two days and hopefully Teddy was going to be there as well. For James on the other hand this week had been a stress, doing this favour for Teddy had been murder on his nerves. He was sure Victoire was on to him and both Sarah and Hailey refused to help with the last gift. Just then a small owl landed on his plate, James took the note which read.

_All is good; give the box to this owl. _

_Teddy._

_PS get your head down…_

James pulled the box from his robes pocket, glanced quickly around the room and then gave it to the owl, which took off into the air flying in large elliptical laps around the Great Hall. Now James was confused what was it waiting for, it was only then that he realized that no other owls had yet entered the Great Hall and Victoire was yet to arrive. Then as if on cue both things happened at once, Victoire entered the hall with both Sarah and Hailey. James looked up above the three girls, there was the owl still clutching the small wooden box as the rest of the owls entered from the other end of the hall. The lone owl swopped down towards the three girls releasing the box mere inches above Victoire's head. James ducked as the box careered into the floor between the house tables between Victoire and himself, splintering as it hit.

Dumbstruck James stared as the box shattered on the ground, suddenly it hit him with a flash of gold but how would Victoire get this present? As a group formed around the splintered remains of the wooden box with Victoire squeezed through, everyone as puzzled by what had just happened as each other. As Sarah and Hailey caught up with Victoire, through the throng of people that had amassed around the remnants of the box Hailey caught sight of James. Unlike the others he was not looking down at where the box lay but up towards the roof.

"Sarah look," whispered Hailey as she elbowed her friend, "what is up with James?"

"Dunno" Sarah whispered back.

"I'm going to find out, OK?" Hailey whispered as she left her friends side, Sarah just nodded. After fighting her way back out through the mass of students, Hailey sat down next to James. "Hey James." But James did not respond he was intently looking to the roof, watching something. "James, Hello." Hailey said again.

"Oh Hi Hailey" replied James not looking down.

"What are you doing?" quizzed Hailey, "and what just happened?"

"Oh that, that box was Teddy's last presents to Vic." Still looking up James eyes darted left and right.

"Viccy is not going to be happy" sighed Hailey.

"Why?"

"It is destroyed."

"No its not," smiled James, "that's just a box."

"WHAT?" hissed Hailey.

"That is just the box, the Snitch is up there."

"The what?" stammered Hailey.

"The Golden Snitch, that was in the box it is up in the rafters. It escaped when the box broke." Explained James.

"But Viccy is a chaser not a…"

"I know" replied James cutting Hailey off.

"How is she going to catch it?"

"She isn't," replied James coolly, if he was right the Snitch would find Victoire, "where's Vic? Get her to come and sit down."

Hailey was about to question James on what he was thinking but then decided against it and just nodded and got up to go and fetch her friends. A couple of minutes had passed when the three girls returned to sit next to James, though he was still watching the Snitch he began to blush when he realised that Hailey had chosen to sit next to him, and was now sitting a lot closer.

"So James," started Victoire leaning around her friend to look at her cousin, "what is this Hailey was saying about a Snitch?"

"It is wha…" at that point James was cut off as all four of the house Seekers began to shout.

"What The! Who let a Snitch loose in the Great Hall?" called out Hufflepuff's Seeker. "It is going to be nasty trying to catch it in here."

"Here it comes." Said James calmly as Victoire stared at him. As the Snitch flashed past Victoire's head, James hand snapped up plucking the Snitch as if out of thin air.

"It is what?" Victoire started again.

"It is the last present from Teddy." Stated James handing the Snitch to Victoire, all she could do was mouth the word last. "Yes last, the Rose, the toy Wolf and this Snitch, Teddy asked me to get them to you, and before you ask. I had help."

"James, Thank You." Sighed Victoire taking the Snitch from her cousin and clutching it to her chest.

"Viccy…"prodded Sarah, but there was no response, she tried again "Viccy… Victoire!"

"Huh, wha?" replied Victoire startled almost looking like a deer stuck in a pair of headlights. "Yes."

"So we know about the Rose and the Wolf but what is it with the Snitch?" Questioned Hailey

"I know they are valuable and all but yeah why just because he was a Seeker?" Added Sarah.

"I don't know yet." Answered Victoire.

Hogsmeade was tomorrow and Victoire was on cloud nine, while she had not heard from Teddy directly in the last fortnight her cousin's covert gift giving had more than made up for it. The third present stilled puzzled her, she understood instantly the meanings of the first two gifts but the third was different. Yes Teddy had been one of the best Seekers Gryffindor had ever produced Victoire thought he was the best but she was biased and he had been taught to fly by the two of the other greatest in her aunt and uncle. However, it wasn't just that, that made this Snitch special or well special enough for Teddy to give it to her as a gift. Perplexed Victoire began to play every game of Quidditch they had played together through her mind.

Then it hit like a flash was this the snitch that Teddy had caught in the first Quidditch match that Victoire had played as chaser? If it was then it was the Snitch she had stolen, and given to Teddy on their first Christmas as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was from a game that went down in history for amazing feats by Gryffndor Seekers. The Syltherin Beaters had just sent both bludgers at Victoire as she was mere seconds from scoring having just beaten their Keeper. When Teddy took the hits from both bludgers shattering his shoulder, but allowing Victoire through to score putting Gryffindor into a possible winning position and then managing to still catch the snitch. Victoire had a sudden urge to ask the Snitch if it was indeed that Snitch.

"Are you the Golden Snitch from my first game when Teddy was hit by the Bludgers?" Victoire asked feeling a little silly. As she asked the question the Snitch began to hum softly and its wings began to fold back in on itself, then as thin crack appeared along the centre of the warm golden ball. Splitting open as if on a hinge the Snitch revealed a small turquoise heart shaped pendant on a delicate golden chain. Victoire slipped the chain over her head and the pendant inside her pyjamas, it felt warm, it was right as if it had always belonged.

Only a couple of miles away laying on his bed at the Hogs Head, Teddy felt his heart sore and he knew Victoire had found the pendant and was now wearing it.


End file.
